


More I Cannot Wish You

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Weddings, What Endgame?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: But more I cannot wish yaThan to wish ya find your loveYour own true love, this day---The night before Peter’s wedding, Tony is woken up in the middle of the night by a very panicked and restless Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	More I Cannot Wish You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post by the lovely romeoandjulietyouwish. Thanks darling!

Tony let out a long sigh as he descended the stairs of the lake cabin, the sound of his cane echoing through the quiet cabin. 

It was rare now that Tony didn’t sleep through the night. Now that Morgan was in her teens, it had been years since Tony had needed to check on her in the middle of the night or bribe her to go back to sleep with juice pops (though they both did still enjoy one for nostalgia reasons). 

Tony also noticed that as he got older, he did need more sleep. He knew, in the back of his mind, that part of it was from his sacrifice on the battlefield all those years ago. Pepper even teased him if he was in bed before her (even though deep down he knew she was grateful that they still had so much time together, when that had almost slipped through their fingers). 

And yet, here was Tony, awake in the middle of the night. But he wasn’t awake because he was restless. No, someone else in the house was restless.

As Tony reached the front door, he could hear the gentle swaying of the porch swing. FRIDAY had alerted him that Peter was awake. Morgan and Peter had long since complained that Tony didn’t need to have such excessive protocols for them, but Tony obviously kept all of them in place. And clearly, he was right to do so, as he stepped outside. 

“Hey Mister Stark.” Tony knew Peter was probably aware that he was coming from the moment he reached the stairs. Tony slowly made his way over to the swing as Peter slowed it down. Tony fought back a slight groan as he sat down next to Peter. 

“Enjoying the view?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged, fidgeting with the sleeves of his worn-down MIT sweatshirt. “Do you want to tell me why you’re out here at three in the morning? Or should I just ask prying questions until you open up?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Kid.” Peter looked up at Tony and sighed. He was far from a teenager; he was a full-fledged adult, slowly being taught by Pepper how to eventually take over Stark Industries. And yet, as Tony always said with a smile, old habits like calling Peter kid just didn’t go away. “Talk to me.” Peter stood up, his hands gripping in and out of fists quickly. 

“It’s just-” Tony could see there was a slight anxious look on his face. “We had issues with the florist last week. What if they mess up and MJ doesn’t have a bouquet? And Betty was abroad working on a news story. What if she doesn’t get back in time? Or what if I mess up my suit? Or the food is bad? Or-”

“Kid.” Tony cut him off, seeing his anxiety quickly morphing into panic. “I don’t move so well, so come back here please.” Peter let out an anxious breath, but did as Tony asked. He sat down next to Tony and Tony wrapped his good arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“Everything is going to be fine tomorrow,” Tony began. “You know that. MJ knows that. May and Happy know that. I know that.” Peter huffed out a breath and Tony squeezed his shoulder. “Tomorrow is going to go off without a hitch. Now, what’s really wrong?” Peter sighed.

“It’s just-” He sighed again, not sure how to properly phrase. “I love MJ and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But, I’m worried. I mean, between work and Spider-Man...what if I let her down? What if I’m not good to her?”

“Peter.”

“Am I going to be a good husband?” Tony looked at Peter, a soft smile on his face. Peter still had those same doe eyes that made him look as young as the moment Tony met him. And yet, he was all grown-up. He had been an amazing teenager, but it didn’t hold a candle to all that he had accomplished since graduating from MIT. His work at Stark Industries was helping to make the world a better place. And he was still saving the day as Spider-Man and leading a new generation of Avengers. Tony was just bursting at the seams with pride. 

“Yes.”

“But how do you know for sure?” Tony gave Peter’s shoulder a comforting squeeze and smiled.

“All anyone can wish for is that their kids are happy and healthy.” Peter nodded a little, a concerned look still on his face. “And you've exceeded that Peter. You’ve succeeded in ways I sometimes cannot comprehend and I’m so proud of you for that. But you’ve found love, kid. You’ve found a true love that has stood the test of time and has weathered every storm. There is nothing more I can wish for you.”

“Nothing Mister Stark, really?”

“Well, maybe a grandkid someday.” Peter laughed at that and let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder. Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his surrogate son’s head and smiled. Tony pushed his foot against the porch, allowing the porch swing to start moving. As it slowly moved back and forth, he heard Peter let out a content sigh and Tony smiled. “Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too, Mister Stark.” And as a few crickets chirped quietly in the background and a loon let out a low howl, Tony felt Peter finally relax. 

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
